Crimson red
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: 18 year old high school student, shigure sohma has lived a plain ordinary life, that is until he meets a fallen angel...literally. AkitoXShigure
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Red**

**Ch. 1 **

**a/n: hi hi! This is dark's angel and un surprisingly I have another story! Hahaha but I never would've thought to write it if it wasn't for loritakitochan, thank you! I don't know if you're a fan I don't see your reviews very often 'wink wink' anyway thank you for the suggestion for an AkitoXShigure pairing. Here is the first installment I hope you all enjoy. If there is O.C im so sorry but it's hard to capture personalities**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but I love it!!!**

Her breaths came short and fast as she ran as fast as she could, glancing behind her to see if her pursers were still in chase. "Don't you freaks ever give up?!" she yelled behind her. _ugh I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up…_ a sudden fit of coughs and gags interrupted her thoughts. For a moment she couldn't breath as the hacking made her throat swell.

"I don't even see the point of you trying to runaway. You're going to kill yourself and either way you'll get caught." a monotone voice interjected with a negative thought from her shoulder.

"Shut--up--Hatori. You-- aren't--helping" she retorted through pants. She mentally glared at the little aqua colored dragon that sat solemnly on her shoulder. Her hand gripped a light pole and she pivoted on the heel of her boot and she darted down a different path. "I cant keep this up! Hatori do the seal…" they stopped in an alleyway.

Hatori hesitated, "Now dammit!" he sighed and flapped his tiny wings until he was flying in front of her "Cant you go any faster! They're getting closer!" She watched with anticipation as the dragon uttered a chant under his breath and as he did, a bright, white light in the shape of a six sided star formed on the pavement below the girls feet.

As she stepped onto it, Hatori sat on her shoulder. The men that were chasing her froze in shock as they watched her sink into the ground. "NO!" She stuck her tongue out and waved as her body sank more and more. Just as one of the men were about to grab her, she disappeared completely into the portal, leaving the men in her old world.

The girl and Hatori floated through a white space, falling slowly to another portal. It was bright blue and glowing brilliantly. "Yes I made it-" she suddenly doubled over, clenching her chest. "I- can-t breathe!" cough after cough barely escaped her mouth as the little dragon stabbed her in the chest with a small syringe. She immediately fainted and they both were sucked into the blue door…

**~D~**

A deep sigh escaped his mouth as he slowly bagged the customers brown paper grocery bag. He typed in her total. "It comes to twenty dollars and one cent." he yawned and tapped his fingers on the counter. She was old with wrinkles and her tiny eyes were magnified behind thick bifocals. She gently searched through her amazingly tiny bag. She handed him a twenty and then continued through her purse.

"I know I have a Lincoln in here somewhere." she searched and searched. "Where could it be…hmm." The line behind her was growing in number of people and growing impatient.

"Here, how bout I cover you for the penny? It's only a cent so it's not really-" she cut him off by pouring the contents of her purse onto the conveyer belt.

"Every penny counts young man." she smiled and the people behind her groaned. He suddenly got an idea. He sneaked his hand into his back pocket, pulled a penny out and carefully dropped it by her bag.

"Oh! Look at that I found it. It's right here!" he smiled and she returned it. The people sighed in relief as she finally took her receipt and one grocery bag. "You have a good day ma'am." she smiled and waved as she slowly walked out of the grocery store.

"Gure-san! I missed the feeling of your heated body during the night last night. I thought of you as I shivered in that woman's atrocious house!" A young man with long silver hair walked up to the cashier.

"and I missed you holding me close through the dark and mysterious nights! Why'd you leave me so unprotected?" he made a saddened, innocent face and the silver haired boy embraced him.

"I can only hope you'll forgive this empty soul for I regret that I must sleep in the same home as those things who call themselves citizens of Japan!" They paused and thumbs upped each other at the same time.

The boy went back to pricing groceries and helping the customers as his friend sat on the counter behind him. "Aaya you want to come over tonight?" he turned to his silver haired friend with puppy dog eyes. He had jet black hair that was nicely cut short and he had dark brown eyes that tugged at Ayame's heart strings.

"no." Ayame stated bluntly. "I must decline, unfortunately." He opened a magazine and began to read the articles.

"You have something better to do?" Shigure asked incredulously as he bagged the foods for the man.

"What? You think I am so lame that I have no life outside of you? You arent my only friend you know. I am QUITE popular." he hmphed at his skeptical friend.

"Yes, you are popular but think, do any of the kids that supposedly like you so much, hang out with you every night? Or even call you for that matter?"

"Do I sense jealousy?" Ayame sneered.

"Who wouldn't be envious." Shigure smirked and continued his bagging and being a cashier.

"I apologize with my whole heart Gure-san but I am busy tonight. I'll come over tomorrow." Ayame hopped off of the counter and dusted himself off.

"Well what if I have plans that night?" Ayame laughed at Shigure's comment and patted his shoulder.

"Call you later lover." Ayame left the store laughing. Shigure sighed and finished with his last customer. He walked into the employee lounge, took off his uniform and locked it in his locker. He sighed once again as he turned off all the lights and walked out of the lounge.

"I'm heading home!" he yelled to his boss. She waved and said goodbye. It was night out as Shigure jumped onto his bike and he peddled off down the somewhat empty streets of Tokyo. The neon signs illuminated the walk way. He buzzed by crowds of people and oddly this was some what empty for Tokyo. You thought this was crowded you should see it during the day.

Shigure finally made it to his apartments' street and now, instead of the neon signs, the street lights lit up the side walks. He heard a noise and skidded to a stop. It sounded like the rustling of garbage bags and trash cans. "Damn raccoons." he parked his bike and quietly walked into the nearby alleyway where he heard the noise.

He picked up an old wooden bat that was laying on the side of the brick building. Shigure lifted it above his head and he jumped around the trash cans and his brown eyes went wide at the sight of a long, black haired girl. She was lying on what looked like dark red pillows. "Could you assist us?"

Shigure looked down and gasped at the dragon. He swung the bat and hit Hatori, making him fly a few feet into the back of the alley. "Holy shit!" Shigure cursed and tossed the weapon away. The girl stirred and he immediately turned on the charm. "Hey you okay?" Her eyelids opened and her eyes were an enchanting dark.

"Ouch." she whispered. Shigure grabbed her gently by the arm and helped her stand. _wow, look at those gorgeous long legs, a nice thick ass and flat stomach…not much of a rack but she could always get that fixed…her hair is so long and that red is…red? Wait! _ "Holy fuck! Are those…what the--"

She lightly brushed herself off. "Um Hatori?" she looked around and called for the little dragon.

"Look! You have wings? Those are fake right you bought those at the costume store…" Shigure grabbed the fluffy red wings that jutted out of her smooth back. "So soft-as if they were--"

"Real?" she finished for him. Their eyes locked for a moment before she turned her head, embarrassed.

"he wont believe you. He's too much of an imbecile to even understand plain English." The little dragon appeared at Shigure and the girl's feet. A banana peel laying limply over his little white horn. The girl giggled and picked him up, removing the peel.

"What the hell is going--" shigure suddenly realized they were in public and who knew who was watching this very moment. "You should come with me." he grabbed her hand and she snatched it back.

"How can I trust you?" She glared at him and clung to hatori.

"I wont hurt you…unless you want me to-"

"What?"

"aha never mind." shigure scratched the back of his neck. It was a reaction perverts had to say something dirty. "I promise you can trust me. And you don't really have a choice now do you?"

"Okay…I trust you." she grabbed his hand and Shigure lead them quickly and quietly into his apartment building. He frantically pushed the up button for the elevator. It dinged and he jumped inside. The girl stood frozen outside of it.

"Come on, we're almost to my house." He looked at her. She seemed, scared of the elevator?

"I've never been in such an odd contraption. What will happen once im in there?" he laughed and reached his hand out to her, while he held the doors open. She looked at him warily, before placing her hand in his. Shigure pulled her in and the doors shut. As the elevator went up she fell over and grabbed the floor.

"Omygod get me off! It's going to kill me! Holy crap!" she screamed and Shigure just stared at her as she clung to the dingy floor. It dinged and she squealed. He stepped out and waited for her. She jumped up and out of the elevator. "Curse you metal trap of death!" She flinched as Shigure's warm hand gripped hers gently and he opened the door to his apartment.

"It's nothing special but it's home." she walked into a huge room with strange furnishings and sounds all in it. She had never seen these things before. She turned and noticed one thing she recognized. It was long and yellow. She ran to the banana and peeled it open. She began to feast on the fruit and she sighed in relief for the food.

Shigure stared at her adoringly, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, or her red colored wings. "Um…I'm Shigure Sohma; by the way."

She looked at him and set Hatori down on the floor. "My name is Akito."

___________________________________________________________________________

**Short I know but how'd you all like it??!! I hope you did. Please R&R it will keep getting more and more interesting and if there is O.C I don't care cus it's my fic and I shall write them the way I want! Okay? Its still good though right? Right? Please review! Thank you -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Red**

**Ch. 2**

**a/n: thank you for reviewing the last chapter an dim glad you all seemed to enjoy the story =) and yeah I know im way into fantasy and fiction…its just so much more interesting than real life haha anyway please keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket!! **

"what are you doing? Are you insane, how do we know that this…this human wont hurt you?" Hatori paced back and forth, worried. Akito giggled lightly. They were both locked in Shigure's bathroom.

"Hatori…honestly. He's only a human, he cant hurt me in anyway possible." her pride definitely glowed brightly.

"he's out there right now…maybe planning something." even though he was worried he kept his monotone voice. A sudden knock at the bathroom door interrupted their talk.

"I have to go out for a while. So make yourselves at home." Shigure's voice came through the door and they listened for his footsteps and the front door open and close.

"he talks so weird…make yourselves at home…I wonder what that means?" Akito was puzzled by his saying. She stood up and brushed off her dress before turning the door handle and opening it. "Looks like he's really gone."

"How ignorant, leaving your property in the hands of a strange person." Akito scoffed at his arrogance. Suddenly a large net was tossed over her head and she crumpled to the floor. "What the hell!?"

She glared up at Shigure's victorious stupor. "well…what to do with you now." he smirked.

"Hatori!" the little dragon flew at Shigure but the dark haired boy splashed the little beast with a dark green substance that also happened to spatter into Hatori's mouth. Immediately he became very tired and slumped to the floor.

"What did you do to him! Ill kill you for that! I swear that I WILL kill you, you stupid, ignorant, untrustworthy-" Shigure's finger pressed to her lips gently, catching her off guard he stared into her eyes.

"Those are some harsh threats." he smirked, seeming to enjoy that she announced she would take his life. Akito was surprised by this human, he was very unpredictable. "maybe I'll just let you whip me instead though."

"you are insane." was all akito could mutter. She felt defeated but most of all her pride was hurt.

"I have questions that you're going to answer." He stood up and walked over to the couch.

"And what if I don't give you what you want?" Akito asked stubbornly. Shigure looked at her wryly.

"Well, I certainly like a challenge." he sat down on the mushy couch, his dark eyes never leaving her just as dark, glowering gaze. Akito glanced to her little companion and she felt anger and rage toward the boy that sat nonchalantly across from her.

"Alright, ill tell you whatever you want to know but only after you remove this grouping of ropes from me." a plan was stitching together in her mind.

"You talk really weird. It's called a net by the way and do I look stupid to you?"

"Well actually--" she was about to say but he raised his hand and interrupted her.

"Don't answer that." Akito thought she had him eating out of her palm. How she thought he was so ignorant and her plan was flawless he'll obviously fall for it. Once he removed this so called, "net" she would cast a spell on him, binding him to the floor, paralyzing him forever.

"A ha!" Akito jumped up once Shigure removed the net and suddenly realized her hands were tied behind her back very tightly. So tight, her own arms were squeezing her wings together which was causing massive amounts of pain to surge through her back. "Ow!"

"I didn't even tie it that tight. Im not falling for it." Shigure crossed his arms over his chest.

"No you idiot! My wings, they're practically being pushed into my back--" she winced and toppled over.

Shigure started to panic a little, not really knowing what to do. He's never had to help a winged girl before. "wha-what should I do?"

"Untie me!" Akito screamed.

"I'm not going to do that. You'll get away." Shigure watched in horror as her beautiful red wings slowly disappeared into her smooth back.

"Aaah!" Tears fell from Akito's eyes. She had never experienced such physical pain in her life. Minutes passed like they were months before her wings were completely hidden in her back, which was still smooth. No cuts or bumps.

"What was that?" Shigure's first question arose. Akito was heaving, saliva dripped from her tired mouth. She glared at him with hatred.

"My wings." she answered bluntly.

"I know that but how do u have wings and where did they go?"

"I'm obviously not from your world. So it's common for royalty like me to have wings, actually ONLY the royal blood line of the Sohma's have special talents. For example, I have red colored wings…and other assortment of abilities."

"Abilities? And if your not from Earth then where?" Shigure was intrigued.

"yes abilities which no one knows but me and Hatori here!"

"Alright alright." he raised his hands in surrender. "so where'd you come from and how?" Akito sat up and looked at him warily.

"if I tell you what u want to know…will help Hatori and then let me leave this place that your keeping me?" she stared at him with dead seriousness in her face.

"deal." shigure smirked, knowing that if she came to earth, not belonging to it people will pay thousands maybe millions for her and her little dragon creature.

"Okay. Hatori and I are from another dimension in a land called Olympus. We can travel to other dimensions through a power that Hatori has and only he has. Even in our world it's rare for a dragon to have that kind of magic. I'm Akito Sohma, the princess of Olympus and I was desperate to leave my home. Unfortunately we were accidentally sucked into your Earth's portal and now I am here."

Shigure was speechless. He looked at her as if she was on crack, which could happen. He happened upon many crack whores around this area trying to sell their ridiculous stories. But she did have wings, he touched them, and there right next to her sat a real live dragon. "Why did you want to leave?"

"….cus I did." her guilty eyes wandered around his house. "I don't trust you with that information."

"Was someone chasing you?" Akito nodded.

"The guards from my home. Of course they couldn't have followed us here. They don't have Hatori."

"Did you ever think that maybe they duplicated Hatori's special gift and implanted it into another being?" she stared at him astonished.

"I guess they could have done that. But no one has informed me of such a thing occurring." Akito was proud and stubborn.

"Maybe they wouldn't tell you since you're the one with the power." she was secretly hurt inside but stuck up her nose and wouldn't believe him.

"what's your next question human?"

"if I'm human then what are you. You look just like a female from earth except prettier, oh and your wings." Akito blushed. "so I'm guessing the word pretty is used in the same way back home?" he smirked.

"We speak English and most words I understand. You just seem to use them oddly. And…thank you for the compliment." she paused then thought about his question. "I guess…I am a humanoid being but have extra appendages and special adaptations."

"Hence the wings and so called magic." Shigure finished. He walked around her sitting form, her eyes followed his steps. He bent down behind her, his hand trekked slowly down her exposed skin of her back. Her body heated and she stood up abruptly.

"Do not touch me!" he stared at her, watching the whites of her eyes turn all black.

"Woah calm down, I was going to untie the ropes but I guess if you don't want me to-" she stepped closer to him and turned around, so that her back was towards him. "if I untie you, you have to promise to not hurt me."

"Promise." she muttered. Shigure gently moved the long strands of her black hair off of her back and over her shoulder instead. He picked up a knife and sliced into the rope's threads. Akito's arms fell freely and she turned to face him. "Thank you."

Shigure couldn't help but blush lightly when he looked down at her. She was pure beauty. His eyes sucked in her view as if he was drinking the ambrosia of the Gods. That was, until she slapped him on the cheek, grabbed her dragon friend, and threw herself from his window which happened to be five stories in the air; all in one swift move.

"she'll come back." he smiled darkly and walked over to his fridge, pulling out a beer.

Meanwhile….

Akito landed on her feet like an agile cat. Hatori tightly in her grasp, she ran far from where her naïve captor waited. She heaved, her chest starting to feel heavy and phlegm filled coughs plagued her. She skidded to a stop once she was in a tree encompassed area.

Akito collapsed under a tree, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. Many passerby's looked at her curiously. She just glared at them until they looked away. "we have to get out of here. Hatori wake up! Are you okay?" she shook his little dragon body until he finally stirred.

"Ugh." his eyes blinked sleepily and Akito was filled with relief.

"Hatori! You're okay." She hid her worry quickly, "good, we need to get down to business and get ourselves out of here."

"I told you so." Hatori hopped out of her grasp and hid behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked questioningly.

"The humans aren't allowed to see me. They have to stay ignorant about us." He thought of a way to be incognito.

"Uhm…why?"

"Because can u imagine if we were found out, these humans would perform all kinds of dissecting and experiments. And sooner or later theyd find Olympus and probably take over it and destroy it just like they have their own land." He quietly muttered an incantation and a loud poof was heard and purple smoke shrouded him and the fog cleared Akito blushed profusely and turned her head like an embarrassed child. Hatori had transformed himself into a tall human man. His black hair covered his right, yellow eye and his muscled body was completely naked.

"Hatori…you're naked. And a human" Akito grinned lightly as Hatori covered himself with his arms.

"We should get some clothing that is best for this generation." he was blushing but stayed in his cool, calm demeanor.

"We don't have any of Earth's currency." Akito looked around at the people who stared at Hatori's bare skin. "Ill go steal some clothes for you." She started to walk off and Hatori hid behind a bush.

"Akito-san, don't get caught…and u should find something for yourself as well." she looked herself up and down. She was wearing an awfully tight, short dress and her heels were like platforms…and it was all black.

"Alright. Wait for me." and in a flash, she darted into one of the many stores on the side of the road. Akito was searching through the men's section of a very renowned store when her black eyes caught a glimpse of a very large, burly man. She quickly ducked down behind the men's pants and peeked around the aisle.

She glared as she recognized the man. Tall, chiseled, and he wore purple armor. "How did they get here!" she whispered forcefully to herself. As the man turned his head towards her she darted back around the aisle. "Shiiiit!" Akito crawled on all fours, quickly grabbing random clothes for Hatori and herself.

She heard their heavy footfalls coming closer. Akito whispered a spell and she immediately became invisible. She stood and ran from the store, their alarms rang and she ran faster. Soon she was back into the tree where she had left Hatori.

"Hatori!" she threw the garments at him. "the guards! They found us!" He clothed himself and looked at her skeptically. "What?" she smiled when she looked at his clothes.

"Really? You couldn't find anything else?" his shirt barely covered his stomach and it had a large purple dinosaur on it, his pants were two sizes too big and they were falling off his naked butt.

"I was in a rush…pfft." she covered her mouth with her hands. "Come on we have to go." they looked behind her and the guard she saw and four other men following him were trudging their way. "Where are we going to go?"

"I'm going to try the portal." Hatori chanted and chanted but the circular light wouldn't show.

"Hatori hurry!"

"It's. not. Working." He was shocked. "We have to run." his large hand grabbed Akito's tiny hand and they ran as if they were flying. The guards saw them and chased after. "There! Princess halt!!" Akito willed her wings to come out but the pain shot through her body and she changed her mind.

"I cant get my wings out Hatori! That stupid human ruined me!!"

"Calm down, we're going pretty fast so don't worry." he was calm and lucid nut the men were gaining on them.

"Hatori are we slowing down? Are you alright?" he was heaving heavily and his pace slowed down significantly.

"This human…body…is so…weak." he panted. Akito's hair was in grasp length of the guard's hand. She shook nervously, knowing what she was about to do was going to hurt terribly.

"Don't worry, ill save us." She swallowed and then willed her wings to burst from her back and fly them away. Suddenly her back ripped open, blood pooled from the openings and she screamed as her crimson colored feathers flashed out of her back and thrust her and Hatori up into the sky.

"Akito-san…" Hatori looked at her amazed. "Where can we go?" she sighed helplessly. "Please tell me you are playing a joke?"

"No. we have to go back. He's the only one we know." she knew she'd regret this later, but right now Akito didn't care, the pain in her back was furiously burning up every nerve in her body and she started to sweat and turn pale….

Shigure sat leisurely on his cough finishing up his second beer and watching his favorite soap. He jumped to his feet when a winged thing crashed through his window, sending shards of glass all over his wooden floor. Blood immediately covered the spot where the winged person lay, next to her was an oddly dressed man.

"Shigure…was it?" Akito stammered. Her eyes looked bruised and she was pale.

"What the hell." Shigure ran to his kitchen and came back with towels. He slowly approached her and the man. "I'm just going to put this on your back, it'll soak up the blood." They watched Shigure cautiously as he pushed the towel into her blood soaked back.

"So I see you came back, I didn't expect it to be so quickly though." he smirked and then made eye contact with the oddly dressed man. "And you brought back…"

"It's me Hatori. I had to transform myself to hide from your fellow humans." shigure nodded his head like it was obvious then removed the now soaked towel from Akito's back. Her wings had already retracted and the cuts were stitching themselves together.

"Hmm. Interesting." she suddenly fainted onto the glass covered floor, nipping her face and chest with the broken shards. "Ha'ri would you mind moving her to the bathtub?"

"It's Hatori and what is a bathtub…something you're going to cage her in?"

"Nooo, a bathtub is where people wash themselves." Shigure looked at him weird.

"Oh. A bathing chamber. Then why didn't you say so?" Hatori stood and gently picked up Akito's limp body and walked to the bathroom, placing her in the deep white tub. He started to unclothe her when Shigure walked in.

"Oh, don't mind me." he smirked and stood there. Hatori waited for Shigure to leave. "Alright alright, I'll go. don't glare at me like that." Shigure pouted and shut the door.

Akito's eyes slowly opened while Hatori carefully washed her with a warm, wet cloth. "Hatori I can do it." she blushed and tried to sit up but she gasped and laid back down.

"I used to help your father wash you all the time. No need to be embarrassed." He placed the wet cloth on her head and squeezed so that the water soaked her long dark hair.

"I was little then…now well…never mind." she felt Hatori wash her hair and she got an idea. "Hatori you're disguised so that none knows it's you. Maybe I should disguise myself as well."

"if that's what you think. It does sound smart. How will you do it? You've used up so much strength, I doubt even you princess can conjure up any more power after today's ordeals." he stated matter of factly while he finished washing her. "Let's dry you."

He helped her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her dripping body. "I'm going to cut my hair." Hatori looked at her in astonishment.

"Your hair?"

"It's my trademark so…if I get rid of it then it'll be harder for them to find us." She dried off her body then wrapped her hair in the towel. "Okay. Ask Shigure-kun for something sharp so that I may cut my hair."

"Shigure…kun?" Hatori opened the door to walk out.

"It's polite…shut-up and go ask him." Hatori did as told and returned with what he said Shigure called scissors. "Thank you, now leave." he left again.

Akito stood in front of the mirror, her towel wrapped around her body. She closed her eyes and sighed sadly. She brought the sharp shears to the end of her black, glorious hair and snipped them closed. She watched blankly as the small piece of severed hair fell to the tiled floor. And she did it again and again.

The door to the bathroom opened and Hatori stood up in shock as he looked at her new hair. "Do…do you like it?" she asked guarded but still worried. She ran her fingers through what was left of her black hair. It was now as short as Shigure's but a little scruffier.

"I think it looks good, and no one will know it is you." Hatori spoke honestly. Akito's eyes then looked to Shigure, waiting for an answer.

"I think it looks sexy." he answered bluntly.

"Uhm…thanks? What is this…sexy?" Akito asked curiously.

Shigure just smirked. "It's kind of like prettier but better." she hid a small smile. "Now, let's take you guys to get some clothes." he stood and grabbed his house keys and his wallet.

* * *

**Sooooo, how was that? I hope you all like it and thank you for your support. R&R!**


End file.
